tant pis si leur ménage n'est pas conventionnel
by ylg
Summary: Quand on additionne les personnes on multiplie les relations à faire marcher. Denny, Maria et Scieszka sont prêts à le faire. Oui mais, quel est vraiment le nombre idéal pour leur étrange ménage : deux, trois, quatre ? ::trouple bi, het et yuri::


**Titre : **Tant pis si leur ménage n'est pas conventionnel  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Denny Brosch x Maria Ross x Scieszka  
**Genre : **d'amour à drame  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« avec un de plus » pour 7 couples  
**Continuité : **post 1ère série  
**Avertissements : **ménage à trois, grossesse non planifiée, mention d'avortement  
**Note :** il y a longtemps que je shippe ce threesome, j'avais même écrit un autre one-shot pour le début de leur relation mais après vérification je ne l'ai jamais archivé sur ce site parce qu'il franchissait la barre du NC-17... he ben tant pis !  
**Nombre de mots : **~1300

oOo

Denny, Maria et Scieszka se sont construit une vie à trois, un peu étrange.  
Depuis longtemps Denny rêvait de Maria ; depuis qu'elle les connaît Scieszka rêve de Maria, et plus encore, de Maria avec Denny. Maria attire si facilement le regard… Scieszka comprend si bien que Denny n'ait d'yeux que pour elle, et elle… à la fois elle lui plaît personnellement, et elle les considère comme un couple idéal qu'elle ne veut pas briser.  
Quand il l'apprend, Denny s'en sent flatté. Maria en est plus gênée. Ça n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, mais son sens des responsabilités rend les choses impossibles. Elle affirme ne pas pouvoir ; il y a des règles à respecter… Ces règles sont plus souples pour Scieszka, mais ça ne suffit pas non plus. Cette facilité là ne satisfait aucun d'eux.  
Plus encore que le règlement militaire, ce dont ils rêvent maintenant tous ensemble défie les convenances sociales.  
Scieszka s'est immiscée entre Denny et Maria, petit à petit. D'abord, un peu comme un animal familier, qui les observe gentiment. Ensuite, comme un jouet qu'ils se sentent coupables d'utiliser. Mais finalement, le plaisir et la joie l'emportent sur le reste.  
Scieszka prend sa place entre eux.

Au début, ça donne bien quelques angoisses à Denny. La performance à accomplir, au lieu de le gonfler d'importance, lui semble un peu trop grande. Lui que ses camarades traitent comme un loser incapable de plaire déjà à une seule femme, il aurait à réaliser le grand fantasme d'en avoir deux ? Deux femmes à satisfaire au lieu d'une ? Une deuxième femme qui juge le plaisir qu'il donne à une première ? Il censure les mots cochons qui lui viennent à l'esprit pour désigner l'acte technique et les problèmes logistiques à remplir. Et plus tard, nouvelles angoisses… deux cœurs qui battraient pour lui ?  
Car ça n'est pas que du sexe pour s'amuser. C'est bien plus profond. C'est très sérieux. À force de la fréquenter, à se confier mutuellement leurs envies et leurs craintes concernant leur belle Maria, Denny se prend d'affection pour Scieszka, et c'est mutuel.  
Denny et Maria savent qu'ils n'auraient pas pu former leur couple sans son aide. Maintenant, ils ne s'imaginent plus continuer sans elle. Juste eux deux ? Impossible. Ça n'a jamais fonctionné avant ; c'est depuis qu'ils sont trois… qu'ils sont. Ils resteront donc trois.

o

C'était compter sans un accident de parcours qui laisse Maria catastrophée. Pas question de se retrouver à quatre !  
Encore, ça serait tombé sur Scieszka… ils pourraient s'arranger. Mais elle, elle ne peut pas. Sa carrière le lui interdit. Ou alors si elle s'obstine dans cette voie c'est sa carrière qu'elle plombe. Il lui faut impérativement choisir, l'un ou l'autre. Les deux sont inconciliables. Et il faut choisir vite.

Denny s'en trouve tout penaud. Considérant que l'accident est de sa faute, la honte de la situation dans laquelle il a mis Maria le ronge. Pourtant il n'était pas seul, ils étaient… trois pour faire ça. Le pire, oh, c'est qu'il voudrait pourtant bien, être tout fier de devenir papa ! mais voilà… pas si ça fait tant de mal à Maria. Et si ça les oblige aussi à choisir et faire partir Scieszka… Ah non ! Si bébé il devait y avoir, alors au contraire elle ne devrait pas les laisser mais au contraire être encore plus présente pour les aider ?  
Scieszka est toute perdue. Pour elle, ça devrait être source de joie. Bon, elle ne se voit pas trop tata, mais elle est sûre que ça s'apprend. Ils auront le temps pour ça. Le bébé de Maria, bien sûr qu'elle va l'aimer et s'en occuper, jouer la nounou avec assez de ravissement pour couvrir toutes ses inquiétudes. Mais ça n'est pas ça le problème…  
Oui, Maria serait tout à fait d'accord pour que Denny et Scieszka soient parents, mais pas d'avoir à porter d'enfant à terme pour ça.

« Tu devrais l'épouser elle, suggère-t-elle à Denny. Et fonder une vraie famille. Ça vous irait bien.  
- Mais pas sans toi ! »

Ça n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas conventionnel que leur couple n'est pas vrai. Que la famille qu'ils pourraient fonder serait anormale.  
Pourtant… Un de plus, dans ce cas, ça semble être un de trop. Et ça risque de les forcer à devenir un de moins.  
Maria, consciente des difficultés qu'elle crée, et des difficultés dans lesquelles les deux êtres qu'elle aime pourtant si fort la mettent sans bien s'en rendre compte, est prête à s'éloigner, à sacrifier sa part de leur relation pour préserver ce qui restera des leurs.  
Qu'elle prenne ses distances, que du deux plus une de départ, elles échangent leurs rôles dans la configuration…  
Mais Scieszka et Denny refusent pourtant de la voir s'éloigner, de la voir se punir… les punir ? et les quitter comme ça.

Ce genre de situation est déjà bien difficile à deux, évidemment ça multiplie les conséquences à trois ; les sentiments à prendre en compte, les discussions à avoir, les décisions à prendre… mais arrivé au bout des explications, ça double aussi le soutien apporté quand Maria arrête la décision ô combien lourde de supprimer ce germe de possible et arrive à la faire comprendre et accepter de Denny comme de Scieszka.  
Ça sera garder une liberté immédiate, mais également future, et se donner une autre possibilité pour plus tard. Qu'une autre fois ça soit délibéré, à un moment choisi, bien réfléchi.

L'idée est plantée et ne demande plus qu'à refleurir. Dans un an peut-être, ou deux, selon l'avancée des carrières de Denny surtout et de Maria aussi, et du renouveau du Parlement pour Scieszka, avec peut-être un mariage à la clé finalement…  
Le seul regret, ça sera pour Scieszka de ne pas porter l'enfant de Maria.  
S'il y avait eu un moyen immédiat, si un docteur pouvait opérer, prélever l'enfant du ventre de Maria pour l'installer dans celui de Scieszka, tous les trois auraient considéré cette solution là comme la meilleure possible, et tant pis si ça n'était pas le moment idéal. Hélas, la médecine n'en est pas capable.

Le jour où ils se décideront, techniquement, Scieszka aura l'enfant de Denny mais pas celui de Maria. Tous trois le considèreront pourtant toujours un peu comme tel, tant pis pour la biologie et la société à la fois. Si l'important n'est pas tant le nombre et le sexe des parents, mais l'amour qu'ils se portent mutuellement et qu'ils portent à leur futur enfant et la stabilité de leur foyer, quelle importance, finalement, s'ils sont trois plutôt que deux ?  
Quant à la stabilité… la crise qu'ils viennent de traverser n'est pas liée au fait qu'ils soient trois. Ce genre d'accident arrive fréquemment dans les couples réguliers avec un seul homme et une seule femme. Et si ni cette épreuve ni le temps qu'ils se donnent pour penser à un projet familial ne les séparent, ils repartent confiants : ils ont leurs chances de réussir.


End file.
